


We have tonight

by Remustrash



Series: R + E [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remustrash/pseuds/Remustrash
Summary: "Stupid fucking shirt" he muttered.Richie couldn't help a laugh. "You're so cute""Don't call me cute!""Okay, sexy man" Richie mocked him. "Steaming, hot burrito of a man. Want to eat you whole, want to lick your juicy…""Beep fucking beep, Richie"





	We have tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my other fic, "It's always been you," but I don't think you MUST read it to understand this one.  
This is my first smut so pardon any awkwardness...  
Enjoy!

They didn’t come back all at once, thank God. Otherwise Richie would have probably collapsed under the weight of all those memories. Instead, they came in flashes. 

A cold afternoon.

An alley. 

Pain, so much pain. 

Bowers’ threat. 

But then care, and love, and warmth, and a mouth against his own. 

_ Who was it?  _

Richie looked around the room at his friends. Bill and Ben were sitting on a couch with Beverley in the middle: Bill absently playing with a loose strand from the couch, Ben looking in the distance and Bev trying her best to finish a bottle of Bourbon in record time. Mike was pacing near the window, looking nervous but also totally in control in that way of his. Eddie sat on the couch next to Richie; he was saying something about the fucking clown and how Mike was gonna get them all killed. 

Then Mike explained about the tokens, and a new memory began to form in Richie’s mind. The arcade, of course, that afternoon playing with Steve ( _ that  _ was his name), their knees bumping, the sides of their bodies pressed against the other and Richie stupidly believing there was any way that could not end badly. Then Bowers again, and Steve turning against him. 

Was it Steve that had kissed him after the beating? 

No, it couldn’t be. Whoever kissed him cared about him, and Steve didn’t. And Richie didn’t care about him either, it was just a stupid crush.

He needed to find out. He explained to his friends that he knew where his token was, and that he was going to get it now. With that, he got up from the couch and walked to the door. 

The arcade didn’t help. It only brought back the painful memories, the ugly ones, about all the times Bowers or the clown had terrorized him for his secret. A secret that now seemed so insignificant to him, not something to be afraid of or to hide. Not anymore.

That night he laid in bed, still dressed and fully awake, trying to remember. He tried so hard he felt his brain hurt, but all he could remember was the press of lips against his own, hands in his hair, a chest pressed against his back. 

It had to be one of them. One of the Losers. There was no way someone would care so much about him if not one of them. But who? Was it…?

Someone knocked at his door and his heart jumped to his throat. He closed his eyes for a second, told himself he was being paranoid, that the clown wouldn’t fucking  _ knock.  _ Besides, it was three in the morning, he was too tired to be scared.

“Come in” he said. 

Someone stepped into the room, and for a second the light of the hallway illuminated Eddie’s face and his stripped blue pyjamas. Richie felt a joke coming up about that, but he decided to leave it for another time.

“Were you sleeping?” asked Eddie.

“Can’t”

Eddie invited himself in and closed the door, leaving everything in darkness once more. Richie felt him more than saw him getting closer to the bed. He sat down in the corner at his feet. Richie sat with his back against the bedhead and gestured for Eddie to sit next to him.

"What's up, Eddie man?" he asked, elbowing his friend lightly. 

Eddie stayed silent for a minute. He seemed to be worried about something, struggling to get the words out. 

"What have you remembered, about… about that year?" he asked hesitantly. 

"Well, mostly your mom"

"Beep Beep Richie, she's dead" said Eddie, but he didn't seem annoyed. 

Richie thought for a second. He should tell him, right? This was Eddie. They used to tell each other everything, that much he remembered, used to walk around attached by the hip. Whenever he had a nightmare about Pennywise, Eddie was there. Whenever he made a joke, it was to see if Eddie laughed at it. Whenever Bowers…

_ Oh. _

It was Eddie, of course _ . It's always been Eddie. _

He still couldn't put Eddie's face on the memory of the kiss, but he was sure now that it had to have been him. 

"You're remembering, aren't you?" asked Eddie, his hands fidgeting nervously on his lap. 

Richie looked at him fixedly, his eyes searching for something in Eddie's face, some sign that they were both remembering the same thing. 

"Yeah" said Richie finally. "The… the night Bowers…"

"Yes" sighed Eddie in relief. 

"Was it you?" asked Richie nervously. 

"I… I think so. I'm not sure. But I think we did. Kiss, I mean." He cleared his throat. 

Silence. 

"And then you left," Eddie added, "and you never called"

"I literally forgot!" Richie whispered-shouted. 

"I know that now, dumbass. I forgot as well, but not before I was 18 and left for college!" he said angrily. God, he was still cute when he got angry. 

"Eddie…"

"You know how much it hurt? Sitting next to the phone for  _ hours _ waiting for a call, for  _ years _ , thinking you'd never really liked me, that it was all a stupid joke of yours, or that maybe you had found someone else, some…"

"Do I have to kiss you again to shut you up?" interrupted Richie.

Eddie's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He avoided Richie's gaze. 

"I mean I…" he fidgeted. "Only if you want to"

"Oh," said Richie. "Do you want me to?"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "God you're the most clueless idiot I've ever…"

Richie grabbed his friend by the chin and pushed their lips together in a kiss. And  _ oh, wow _ , it was as if the whole memory of that night came back to him in a rush: Eddie on his knees in front of him, cleaning his wounds, touching his ribs, Eddie's mouth, his tongue shyly poking inside Richie's mouth, their bodies pressed against each other as they slept. 

"Shit, Eds, I…" he began, interrupting the kiss for a second.

"Once, just once, shut up Richie" said Eddie, and kissed him again with renewed enthusiasm. 

At the beginning, the kiss was just like all those years ago. Innocent, sloppy, desperate in a kind of  _ I don't know what I am doing  _ way. But they weren't the same as they had been. They were adults now, and inevitably the kiss began to get heated. Their tongues fought for dominance inside their mouths, pushing and intertwining, as their hands travelled down the sides of their bodies.

Without even thinking, Richie moved to put his legs around Eddie's waist, sitting on top of his friend's thighs. His mouth moved down Eddie's jaw, tasting the skin, biting gently. 

"Richie" Eddie said. 

"Mmmhyes, Eddie?"

"I-I'm…" he stuttered. "I'm married" 

Richie stopped to look at his friend. 

"And I don't care, I don't" Eddie rushed to explain. "I'm ending things as soon as I can, that's not a problem. What I was trying to say is I've never… I've only ever… with my wife"

Richie smiled. "Oh Eduardo, am I about to pop your cherry?" 

"Shut up, dipshit" 

Richie laughed, then caressed Eddie's cheek gently. "That's okay, Edds," he said, and continued their kissing. Until he had to stop again. 

"What about you?"

"Who doesn't shut up now, uh?" 

Eddie threw him a look.

"Fine," sighed Richie. "There were some people… well, some men. But none of them worked out"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry?" said Eddie, but it sounded like a question. "Well, not really, because… but you get me"

Richie smiled tenderly. "I know, Eddie Spaghetti. You now it's always been you, it'll always be you, I just… forgot"

"Fucking clown"

"Yeah, fucking clown" Richie laughed. "So, you want to do this or…?"

Eddie didn’t let him finish the sentence. He kissed Richie desperately, his hands fighting with the buttons of Richie's shirt. 

"Stupid fucking shirt" he muttered. 

Richie couldn't help a laugh. "You're so cute"

"Don't call me cute!" 

"Okay, sexy man" Richie mocked him. "Steaming, hot burrito of a man. Want to eat you whole, want to lick your juicy…"

"Beep fucking beep, Richie" Eddie interrupted, giving up on his struggle and ripping Richie's shirt off. 

"Now  _ that _ was sexy" Richie gasped. 

Eddie helped Richie undress quickly, desperately, as if the whole thing was a race and he just had to win it. Richie, on the other hand, took his time. He took Eddie's shirt off first, slowly and carefully, almost without touching him. He made his way down Eddie's torso, kissing every inch of skin he could. He knew they had all night, so there was no rush. 

But it was more than that, he realized.

A dark part of his mind he couldn't quite ignore was telling him that this may be the  _ only _ night. Tomorrow they would fight It, tomorrow they could die. If this was the only time he got to have Eddie in this way, he was sure going to take his time and enjoy every minute.

"Richie…" Eddie pleaded. "Please"

"What do you want, baby?" Richie asked while continuing to kiss down Eddie's body. He let his hand travel up Eddie's right leg, coming up his inner thigh and resting on his crotch. Richie could feel the man's arousal under the fabric of the pyjamas. Eddie was clearly not using underwear, and Richie's own cock twitched with interest. He curled his fingers, almost grabbing Eddie's erection.

" _ Oh _ " moaned Eddie.

"Is this what you want?"

"I…" 

Richie turned his head, his mouth gently moving over the fabric. "Or is it this?" 

"Fuck, 'Chee" Eddie said, grabbing Richie by his hair as if on instinct. 

"Okay, then" Richie smiled. Slowly, he grabbed the waistband of Eddie's pyjamas and slid them down, Eddie's cock bobbing free. 

Richie leaned down, circling his tongue over the tip, tasting a salty drop of precome. God, he loved that taste. He'd always felt sick for loving it, dirty. But this was Eddie. There was nothing dirty about Eddie. 

Taking a deep breath through his nose, he pushed his head down, taking as much as he could in his mouth. 

"Fucking hell." Eddie yanked Richie's hair and Richie moaned in response. The vibration in his throat must have felt good, because Eddie gasped, sounding almost surprised. 

Richie continued, taking his time, playing with his tongue around Eddie's cock and bobbing his head up and down (Eddie's hand not quite so strong in his hair but strong  _ enough _ ). 

"Richie" Eddie whimpered. He  _ whimpered. _ Richie wanted to cause Eddie to make that sound a million times again, so he did what he knew best. His number one move. The card up his sleeve. 

In one practiced gesture, he looked up at Eddie through his eyelashes and pushed his head impossibly down, till he could feel the tip of Eddie's cock at the back of his throat. 

" _ Fuck _ ," Eddie yelled through his teeth, and in the next minute he was coming. Richie swallowed as best as he could, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and coming up to give Eddie a kiss, who just grunted in return. 

"I'd make a joke about your stamina but…" 

"But you want to get off, so you're not doing that" mumbled Eddie. "Smart choice"

"Smart choice" he repeated in a mocking tone. 

"What are you, five? Am I committing pedophilia here?" 

Richie laughed. "You really know how to talk dirty, Eds"

"Don't call me that" ordered Eddie. 

"Why not?" He smirked. "Does it turn you on?" 

Eddie rolled his eyes. 

Laughing again, Richie passed his leg over Eddie's waist and sat down on his thighs. Without breaking eye contact, he took Eddie's hand and slowly guided it towards his mouth. He licked his hand thoroughly, tongue sliding between his fingers, making sure it was wet enough. Then he pushed it down to his cock.

" _ Eds _ ," he gasped when Eddie touched him, insecure, making a loose fist around the erection. 

"Is this okay, 'Chee?" he asked, breath agitated, moving his hand up and down. 

"Harder, Eds," asked Richie, to which Eddie complied, strengthening his grip but also quickening his movements. Richie moaned, and Eddie moaned as well. "Just like that, Eds, yes"

Eddie was watching him fixedly. Richie bit his lip, the attention arousing him impossibly more. 

"Eds" he said between his teeth. "God, Eds, Eds, Eds." He began to thrust his hips into Eddie's fist. He was close, so close, and he knew it was soon but this was  _ Eddie  _ and he was touching him and Richie never knew a handjob could feel this good.

"Richie" Eddie whispered. Richie whimpered, thrusting again and again and again, almost jumping on Eddie's thighs. "Come"

And fuck did Richie obey. He came, watching his come land on Eddie's chest, some drops falling on his chin. He felt he could come again just from the sight. 

"Fuck" he said, and slumped next to Eddie on the bed. He let his heart calm down for a moment, then looked at Eddie and laughed. 

"What?" asked Eddie, but he was looking at the ceiling. 

"Are you mentally counting all the germs that exist in my come?"

"Fuck you, you're not the one with come in your face"

"That's what your mum said last night" He winked. 

Eddie groaned. "I can't believe I'm in love with you"

Richie's heart jumped at the words. "You-you love me?" he stuttered. 

Eddie looked him with eyes wide as plates. He opened and close his mouth a few times. He looked like he was about to have an asthma attack.

"Hey, hey" Richie said, caressing Eddie's cheek. "It's okay. I'm in love with you too, Eddie Spaghetti"

And it was true. Richie could feel it in his chest, something that he'd been feeling throughout all the years he'd spent looking at Eddie but hadn't been able to identify before. It was a weird feeling, almost an ache in his heart. He loved Eddie, and it was scary, scarier that all the scary things he'd faced during his childhood, but in a different way. It reminded him of how he felt before jumping in the quarry the first time. Scared but excited, ready to plunge into the emptiness, knowing that there could be a rock under the water but wanting to jump anyway. 

"I love you, Eds" he whispered sincerely. "I've always loved you" 

Eddie grabbed his head and planted a slight kiss on his forehead. "I love you too, 'Chee." His smile quivered. "But I really need to wash this shit off my skin"

He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Richie observed him, feeling himself respond to the view of Eddie's naked body. Eddie stopped at the door, looking over his shoulder. 

"Coming?" he asked.

Richie smiled. "Oh, you bet I will," he said, standing up and following Eddie into the bathroom.

They may be dying tomorrow, but at least they had tonight. And Richie was going to enjoy every damn second of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, it makes my day!


End file.
